Grey Spy (MAD: The Movie)
Grey Spy is the hidden main antagonist of the 2015 animated film, MAD: The Movie. She is voiced and portrayed by Nicki Minaj. Role In the beginning, Grey Spy commits many villainous acts that causes trouble for the spies of MAD by drugging them. The sole survivors, Alfred E. Neuman, Black Spy, Grey Spy, and White Spy, escaping from being erased, doing nothing. They decide to wander around the room, but are shocked to see other rooms disappearing. Soon, the whole living room starts fading away as well. This forces them to go through the fourth wall, and they end up at the Warner Bros. Studios. There they meet the whole MAD Crew, led by Pete McNugget. They are soon taken to meet their voice actors. All seems to go well, but a fight breaks out between the two parties, causing the characters to be kicked out of the studio. They soon head to San Pedro in California to find Michael and Aaron. They go to Michael's house, and his father welcomes them. At first, they have a great conversation, until Grey Spy and Alfred argue with Michael's father, causing him to order his pets to fight back. Frightened, the Titans retreat quickly, before Michael's father shouts that he wants them to come back. Meanwhile, while they're walking to Aaron's house, Alfred sees the parts of the deceased cartoon bodies, and Grey Spy finally betrays Alfred and reveals his true colors to destroy the MAD headquarters, while Grey Spy and Pete became the antagonists forever. Shortly, Grey Spy reveals that she also wants to trick every single superhero into making movie deals, then while they were filming, steal valuable pieces of information from the cities they once protected, and then put them under his control so that they would be too busy to stop him, before leaving a captured Alfred to die by setting of the tower ablaze. Linkong escapes and calls his friends back who gladly join to take out Grey Spy. Later, Grey Spy captures all the children to a bread restaurant to sold them into slavery in a plan to destroy the MAD headquaters by forcing them to carries several bombs, and they just so happen to stumble upon Michael and Aaron, because of McNugget's fortune. While the Spies unmask her at the premiere of MAD 2: The Movie, Grey Spy unleashes the crystal's power and takes control of all the heroes who chase down the Toons. Alfred goes after Pete while the rest of the team leads off the heroes. However, when the Spies arrive and destroy the screens, Grey Spy has already used his new power to control Robin and tells him to attack his friends. Superman and Batman try to stop him but to no avail as he violently kicks Batman (much to Superman's concern) and uses his staff to electrocute Wonder-Woman before tossing her away. As the four are being cornered, Lady Gaga inserts the tape of their homemade movie to show Alfred the rest of it. At first, he still believes that they regard him as a joke, but when he sees how they credit him for bringing them together as a team and regard him as a true hero, Alfred comes to his senses and the team takes out Grey Spy together, defeating her and McNugget. Grey Spy, however, rises from the wreckage of his robot, only to praise the musical number before falling unconscious. Afterwards, Grey Spy and McNugget is arrested from their crimes and thrown into jail for the rest of their lives. Personality Appearence Gallery Trivia *Unlike in the MAD magazines, this version of Grey Spy is very cruel and making her as a laughable and evil villain, and the supreme ruler all over the others. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Trickster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale